Blurry
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Dareth finds himself coming back to a familiar riverside after over a decade, but... Can he still prove himself like the first time?


Dareth decided to walk down the riverside, for whatever reason the thirteen-year-old had. It was like a catatonic state whenever he could finally get fresh air from the nearby orphanage, never really having much interaction with the other inhabitants to feel a want to get to know them. All he knew was verbal and mental hurt they caused him whenever he tried, but usually they kept away from the brunet. Not this time though…

"Hey loser, yeah you," gaining the scrawny boy's attention and hurt expression. The brute in the midst of the other two gangly bullies stepped forward, "Dareth? If you're so brave, why don't you try to make friends?" Not liking the blanker stare now, the bigger drew closer, "Oh that's right-" shoving the neutral adorned affectively into the slightly murky waters. There was nothing bad in it, though, Dareth would soon learn, "You're such a dork no one wants to be your friend. And what's up with your ninja obsession? I don't think they're desperate."

Trying not to talk back, the brunet dug his fingers into the sandy bank under his palms. It was nearly on his neck at the moment, but that wasn't right… He looked down to find it seeming to listen to his subconscious. "Get away from me," Dareth looked up at the older teenagers, feeling himself nearly enshrouded in the comforting cloak of water. At the laughing he earned in return, the younger slightly brought his arm forward, and a blast of water went in the direction.

It was silent for a moment, and the other boys started back up the hill towards the makeshift house they all shared. Dareth looked back down at his hand as the water faded from his body. Shaking his head slightly, he padded out of the comforting water, but found himself completely dry. 'Weird,' thought the boy, overlooking his body and finally turning back towards the body of water slowly. He moved back to where he could stare back down in the running liquid, finding the darker brown sand underneath practically twinkling up at him.

At that odd moment, he grew even more convinced he was meant to be a ninja, despite never learning how to use his powers without water in sight.

~Twelve Years Later~

The adult made his way down the sidewalk, and turned the sharp corner. He found himself in front of an amusement park instead. Where was the schoolhouse looking orphanage? The soft grass that the kids found so interesting in their boring lives? Perhaps a sign that anything was kept?

Dareth shook his head slightly, and moved slightly into the park, but made another turn and was glad to find the stone path down towards the water wasn't gone… yet. Taking a break from everything today should be good, he mused lightly. After realizing being so full of himself was no good, the male found himself trying to piece together his past. For all he knew, his parents; or any family at all, were alive and looking for him or at least curious of how he was raised to be. He could probably be considered a disappointment for the most part…

Getting to the waterside, he peered into it. It was still its usual murky self and reflected a more filled out individual. A bit on the chubby side, but still not bad looking at all. It was different from the scrawny boy that never seemed to eat anything, so that was better to him.

Running a curious hand through it, again he found his lightly tanned hand dry. It was odd, but before he could try again- "Hello Dareth." That sounded like-

He spun around to prove that it was indeed Captain Soto. Growing embarrassed and paler at the same moment, he backed up a bit. Not much, his feet would get pulled into the secret weapon he wanted to control soon… The pirate hadn't really changed, but looked so much more tired. "Give yourself up and everything will be fine, pajama man."

There seemed to be a lazy ring to the vocals, which made the brunet a bit offended despite. "No, I'm not doing anything wrong first of all." He didn't get much farther since they were soon face to face, causing Dareth to stumble back, but only to get away from the villain best he could. The waters churned dangerously each step Soto took.

It was odd for a pirate captain to be away from his crew under seizing circumstances like this, but he didn't want to give the other any ideas. Instead it grew a bit foggy as the dojo owner felt at an impasse with this situation. He wanted to let loose the powers he hadn't tried since he was a teenager, but… could he even? He hadn't thought that through honestly, which was a bad plan now that his mind went over it.

Maybe that was why the other ninjas didn't like the idea of him joining their group officially. He couldn't prove he even knew spinjitsu or something of the sort. Animals may not work, either, so-

A sword came down onto his head, but- It was never felt as he brought his arms over his head, and found as he opened his eyes to a strange scene. The water had surrounded him eagerly, protecting its wielder with ease. Calling an inanimate liquid brave was a strange concept, until it helps you. He wasn't even drowning in the smothering water, like it was a mother hurriedly keeping a child safe… Dareth knew that if the water wasn't currently over him, his tears would be visible.

Then he tried something else as he watched the shocked Soto start to back up slowly. Clearing his mind mostly, the neutral toned male found an image of a twisting tornado. Suddenly the water around him started to move in a twisting movement and it started to move itself forward and wobbled slightly. It started to go after the villain as his mind told it to go that particular direction. It was successful at scaring the captain away, but broke as he cheered in his mind.

Shaking his head slightly and looking up, he found the ninja teenagers looking down upon him. Lloyd was nodding appreciatively, and the other four looked flabbergasted at how the wannabe could even dream of doing that.

Zane looked around a bit, "Well, it needs some work, but I believe we found ourselves another ninja. Even though I never knew there was such a thing; regarding the elements in the scroll?"

Jay raised quirked a brow, "Really? Hm, we'll have to think about it…" It was a jest, but Dareth couldn't help but feel nervous about this.

Kai waited for Cole or Lloyd to put an input in, but then shrugged to himself and leaned forward and held out an arm, smiling, "Welcome to the group, water ninja Dareth."


End file.
